


Pearl likes Rock

by TheMajor6



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Classic Rock, F/F, I will be calling Mystery Girl Sheena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajor6/pseuds/TheMajor6
Summary: What happens when you take a gem unfamiliar with most of Earth culture and her girlfriend decides to give her a little lesson in rock ‘n roll.





	1. Stairway to Heaven

The wind swept Pearl’s hair as she clung on the back of the pink-haired human. The two of them had been riding along the open road, both of them excited to head back to Sheena’s place.

Pearl couldn’t help but let an occasional giggle escape her, feeling both the human girl in front of her, and the acceleration around them. However, Pearl couldn’t help but notice a speed limit sign saying “65 Miles” and Sheena was going almost 15 over!

“Um, dear, don’t you think we’re going a little too fast?” The pale gem asked, not wanting the other to risk hurting herself.

“Heh. Life in the fast lane.” She stated simply, “slowly make you lose your mind~♫” She sung softly, a smile on her face. 

Pearl tilted her head to the side, perplexed by her. 

“Don’t worry, babe, we’re almost there.” She assured her, briefly glancing back at her before they made a turn off the interstate. Once they did, it took about five minutes for Sheena to turn toward a motel, parking her bike out front and popping off her helmet before heading inside. She pulled the key out of her pocket, unlocking the door. 

Pearl hopped off the motorcycle, removing her own helmet before following Sheena, eager to see what kind of place she lived in. 

However, much to her disdain, it was a lot less tidy than she would hope for. There were clothes strewn around, dishes left out, it wasn’t exactly easy for Pearl to look at. 

“Sorry the place is a mess, don’t usually have the time to clean it.” Sheena apologized, tossing her helmet on the table. 

“O-Oh, no need to apologize. I’d be happy to clean it.” Pearl started to pick up the clothes.

“Woah, woah! Hey!” Sheena held a hand up, walking to Pearl, who stopped what she was doing. “You’re not doing that. You’re my guest. And if there’s anything my mama taught me, is how to be hospitable.” She took the clothes Pearl had in her hands and tossed them into a hamper. 

Pearl felt a blush creep on her face, glancing at the human as she was picking up other articles of clothing. “I’m sorry, Sheena.”

“No problem. You can grab yourself something to eat- Oh, right.” She remembered the whole “Gem” thing. “Weeeell…you can put on some music if you like. My CDs are over under my bed, my radio’s on the night stand.” She pointed in the general direction of her room, dropping her dirty dishes in the sink, running some water on them.

Pearl approached her room, slowly opening the door before peeking in to find an assortment of posters on her wall, they appeared to be bands, as far as Pearl was concerned. Some of them looked familiar, she remembered seeing some of these amongst Greg’s ‘vine-L’ as she remembered him calling it. 

She could see the radio, moving towards it. She pressed the eject button to check if there was any CD already in there.When she saw one pop out, she made sure to grab it without risk of getting it dirty. She took a quick look at it, reading the title to herself. “Hysteria” She said to herself, unsure of why anyone would name any music about a psychological disorder. She managed to find the matching CD case, popping it in before reaching under the bed for the rest of them.

“Everything okay?” Sheena asked from the other room. “Yes, just fine!” Pearl responded, pulling out an entire drawer of CDs! Pearl was absolutely taken aback by it. “Wow.” She said under her breath, hand hovering above all the different albums. So many to choose, and she had no idea what any of these bands were.

“Ya find anything ya like?” Sheena asked, stepping into the room, looking over her collection. 

“O-Oh, um…er…yes, I do!” She then randomly pulled out a CD on the left side of the drawer. Sheena took a peek at it.

“Hm. Led Zep 4. Good choice.” She smiled, opening the CD case before popping the disc in the radio.

Pearl got up, relieved that her random choice pleased her girlfriend.

“Let’s get to the real shit, though.” Sheena said, bending over to jump forward some songs. 

Eventually, it began with a slow guitar melody, making Sheena smile softly as she sat down on her bed, watching Pearl. She patted her lap softly, the guitar still playing.

Pearl got the hint, sitting on the bed next to her, but then was pulled in close in front of Sheena on her lap. She could see her getting lost in the music, her eyes were closed and her head swayed slightly to the music.

_“There’s a lady who’s sure,_  
_All that glitters is gold,_  
_And she’s buying the Stairway to Heaven~”_

Pearl’s eyes widened as she heard the song, watching Sheena mouth the words as she did. She laid there quietly, resting her chin against the other’s chest.

_“When she get’s there she knows,_  
_If the stores are all closed,_  
_With a word she can get what she came for~”_

She can feel Sheena humming along with the singer, her ear resting against her chest as she also gave the song a listen. She had never any experience with this kind of music. At least, not one in which she felt like she wanted to listen.

_“And she’s buying the Stairway to Heaven~”_

For most of the duration of the song, Pearl just listened to it, Sheena holding her close as she patted Pearl’s shoulders to the rhythm. It was almost soothing. It felt like the song would go on for a while, so she decided to get comfortable.

* * *

However, after the last lyric, there was a sudden increase in both timbre and volume! It made Pearl jolt a bit, but Sheena seemed completely unfazed! She’s definitely heard this song more than a few times.

“Nyooooow, na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, na-nooow! Now, now-now, now, now-now, now, now, na-now-now-now-now-now!” 

Sheena looked absolutely elated as she scatted along to the guitar. Pearl couldn’t help but smile too, watching Sheena rock out. She continued to scat to the guitar until it ended.

_“And as we wind on down the road,_  
_Our shadows taller than our soul,_  
_In walks a lady we all know-oh,_  
_Who shines white light and wants to show,”_

Pearl watched as Sheena banged her head to the music, mouthing every last word to a T. It was astonishing to see this supposed punk human act so care-free and almost silly.

_“How everything still turns to gold_  
_And if you listen very hard_  
_The tune will come to you at last_  
_When all are one and one is all_  
_To be a rock and not to roll”_

Pearl listened to the rest of the guitar riff, her chin resting against Sheena’s chest as she did. She heard it die down, expecting the song to end.

_“And she’s buying the Stairway…to Heaven…”_

Pearl’s jaw was slightly agape, hearing her girlfriend sing to the last verse as it faded away. 

Sheena reached over to pause her radio, shaking her head about before letting out a breath she didn’t know she had. “Hell yeah! Ol’ Robbie still kicks ass!” She cheered, looking down at Pear. “Hm? Ya okay, babe?”

“Wh…What was that?” Pearl asked, completely awestruck.

“What was wha-” She froze up, her face now turning a dark shade of red. “Ah shit! You did see all that, didn’t ya??” She covered her face, absolutely embarrassed.

“No no no! I thought that was amazing!” She rest her hands on top of hers. “I loved how passionate you were when you were listening!” She gave an earnest smile that made the pink-haired human nearly choke up.

“…Really?” 

The gem nodded vigorously. “Really.”

Sheena cleared her throat a bit, sitting up, Pearl still in her lap.

“So…if I may ask, what WAS that song??” the lithe gem suddenly sat up, her eyes wide and a grin on her face. “I-I mean, it started out slow and soothing, and then it went so fast and loud, and it doesn’t sound like it would work, but it was absolutely amazing!” She had stars in her eyes now as she looked at Sheena, who couldn’t help but giggle.

“Heheh! You never heard Stairway to Heaven before?”

Pearl shook her head. “Nope!” 

Sheena took Pearl’s hand her other one on Pearl’s back, trying to calm her down.

“It’s Led Zepp, babe. It’s like one of their most classic songs.”

“Led…Zepp?” Pearl looked at her, head tilted slightly.

“…Well, I know what we’re gonna be doing tonight.”


	2. Empty Spaces

“So wait, none of them are named ‘Pink’?” 

Sheena chuckled, shaking her head. “No, Pearl, it’s just the band name.”

“Ohhh.” Pearl nodded, now starting to understand, her earlier confusion from the name now sated.

The two of them were now sitting on the floor, looking through Sheena’s collection of CDs. Pearl was starting to gain an interest for them.

“How did you manage to get all of these anyway?” Asked the gem, scanning around at the spines of the cases.

“My dad, mostly. He gave ‘em to me when I moved out and did my own thing. I mean, I bought some of them, but they were mostly my dad’s.” 

“I see…” Pearl pulled out another case, giving the cover art a glance.

“Ah, speaking of Floyd.” Sheena grinned, grabbing the case from Pearl before opening it, pulling out the CD and popping it in her radio, after putting Led Zeppelin IV back in its case. 

Pearl sat on the ground, looking at the radio expectantly. Sheena sat back with her, after skipping ahead to the song she wanted. 

She put an arm around the gem, leaning back against her bed as they listened to the song.

Pearl was a bit off-put by the start of it, what with the low voices and somber sounds. She could hear the faint strumming of a guitar, her face starting to contort in uncertainty. She looked over at Sheena, an expectant grin still on her face, tapping at her knee along with the beat of the song.

_“What shall we use,_  
_To fill the empty,_  
_spaces when we used to talk,_  
_How shall I fill the final places?_  
_How should I complete The Wall?”_

Pearl was a bit surprised when she heard the song end. It seemed like such an awkward place to-

_“I am just a new boy!”_

Pearl was certainly surprised to hear the song continue on, but…in a different song? 

_“Stranger in this town!”_

Pearl was already getting into it, strangely enough.

_“Where are all the good times?”_

She glanced up at Sheena, watching her mouth along with the words. She really was amazed with how passionate she really was about this music.

_“Who’s gonna show this stranger around?”_

Pearl could certainly get lost into this as well, resting her head on Sheena’s side as they listened to the song.

_“Ooooh, I need a dirty woman!_  
_Ooooh, I need a dirty girl!”_

She could hear Sheena sing along to it softly. She thought she had a beautiful voice. She wished she could sing along, hopefully she can find a way to listen to these songs on her own.

* * *

The song was fading out now, the sound of the lady at the end talking making Pearl feel a bit uncertain. This was miles different than the “Ledzep” music they were listening to earlier. 

By the time the music faded all the way, Pearl turned to Sheena, who was ejecting the CD out of the radio, putting it back in the case. “Well, what’d ya think?”

“It was…very interesting.”

“Yup, that’s Floyd for ya. They do all kinds of weird shit with their music. But it’s pretty cool when you hear it enough times.” 

“I see…” Pearl glanced to the side, which was also where Sheena’s bedside clock was. It read “9:23″ Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. “Oh my goodness! I had no idea it was already this late!”

She hopped up, about to head out the door, but turned around to give Sheena a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks for introducing me to your music. I hope we can listen to more next time. See you later!” She then began to head out the door.

“Wait, Pearl!” Sheena shouted, making the gem stop in her tracks, turning around. She walked to the gem, holding out a clear CD case, inside was a CD reading “Custom Mix Vol. 1.” 

“Figured maybe you wanted to give some of it a listen. If ya wanted to, I mean.” She tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

Pearl held the case out, then back at Sheena, giving a nod. “I will, don’t worry.”

“Alright, babe. Love you.” 

Pearl was still a bit shocked to hear that from the human, but she felt the attraction to her regardless. “…I love you too.” She responded, turning right back around to sprint back to the temple.

Sheena saw her girlfriend dash off in the distance, until finally she was gone. She then started to head inside, about to take a quick shower.


End file.
